bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoko Sonozaki
Aoko Sonozaki (薗崎 青子, Sonozaki Aoko) is the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She is a female shinigami who is gifted in the healing arts. Her lieutenant is Miya Hana. Appearance Aoko is a beautiful young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears the standard shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's haori over it and carries her zanpaktou on her sash. While when she is traveling in the human world or during her free time she wears a white t-shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes, she also carries a briefcase to carry her healing medicine. Personality Aoko has a bright cheerfull personality and she is usally polite when addressing others. But under her timid nature she has a rough side and when in battle she is usaully confident in her abillities. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress due to the confidence in herself. Due to her tragic childhood she has a need to help the helpless and a strong sense of duty and loyalty towards soul society. She is well liked by her division members and is called sensei due to her vast knowledge of kido and healing arts. She has a deep sense of regret due to the fact she had forgotton about her sister Touko. History Aoko was born in the rukongai district where she lived with her parents, but during young age she was orphaned when here parents were killed by hollows. After her parents were killed for several years she continued to travel the rukongai district and parts of soul society where she discovered she had amazing healing abilities. Using her healing abilities she started helping people in need and then was soon noticed by the soul reapers. Two soul reapers were sent from the seireitei to make her join the shinigami acedemy, the soul reapers told her she needed to learn to control her powers and the acedemy would be the best place to, after thinking about it she joined the acedemy. She passed the entrance exam on her first try and was shortly recognized as a prodigy, as she was able to complete a six-year curriculum of the Shinigami Academy after only two years. During her stay in the shinigami acedemy she was very popular due to her cheerfull and playfull nature, while at the acedemy she excelled in the kido both in the healing and destructive arts. After she graduated she made her way to becoming an official shinigami and was given a high ranking seated position in the fourth division due to her healing capabilities. After a while of being a seated officer in the 4th division she was granted the position of captain of the 4th division which she gladly accepted. Aoko has recently learned of her sister Touko of whom she had forgotten due to the tragic incident of her childhood and with whom she had recently reunited in the human world althoguh not under good terms, due to the fact aoko had forgotten her sister. Abilities Master Healer: Aoko has always from a young age has had great healing capabilities, with her healing powers she is able to cure and heal any person's injuries. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing and her knowledge and understanding of anatomy is high enough. Not only is she able to heal shinigami's and humans but also arrancars too. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although avoids using her zanpaktou in battle, Aoko is highy proficient in swordmanship. Her prefered style of fightning is kenjutsu and her swordsmanship have been shown to be high, that she rarely ever relies on more than her Shikai to deal with the tougest of opponents. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aoko prefers the use of hand to hand combat and has shown to be very proficient in hand to hand combat. Her prefered style of fightning in this area of skill is Kyusho (Pressure Point), which she uses to attack an area on an opponents body that may produce significant pain or other effects when manipulated in a specific manner. She is able to use this fighting style to temporarily immobilize a target, or at the very least to distract them. She is able to produce involuntary movements, for example causing the hand to release its grip, the knees to buckle, or the target to gag, or even for the person to be knocked unconscious. Most pressure points are located on pathways on the nervous system. She uses these techniques to not kill an opponent or cause grave injury mostly due to her kind nature. Flash Step Master: Aoko is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. Aoko's skill allows her to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple blasts that are fired at her. She is able to create 15 tangible clones of herself using shunpo, they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements. Her great speed allows her to defeat numerous opponents at once and she is able to leave at least one tangible after-image behind. Kidō Master: Aoko has vast knowledge of Kido, both in the healing and destructive arts, she is able to perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. She possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency and can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Aoko is also known for her skills in the healing branch of Kidō. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details. This helps her in her mastery of healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers wouldn't. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed. She is also a powerful analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments in a person. Aoko in battle is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. She can discern the motives and abilities of her opponents and effectively uses her knowledge to end the battle in her favor. Immense Spiritual Power: Aoko possesses a exceedingly powerful Reiatsu even by captain-level standards, she has has tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Her spritiual power is quite overwhelming, capable of making captain level shinigami sweat in fear. She is also capable of using the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Zanpakutō Higurashi (ひぐらし, Cicada): It takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Aoko's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō. T he handle and scabbard are sleek black that makes the whole thing looks like an ordinary walking stick. Higurashi is one of the most powerfull wind-type zanpaktou and has great attack power. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Shrill". The blade or form of the zanpaktou does not change when released but does shine brightly. :Shikai Special Ability: Higurashi has the ability to control and manipulate the wind, with intense force, lift and carry objects, fly and, more subtly, amplify small vibrations in the air - allowing her to hear faraway conversations. She is able to combine the wind into blade to increase range and cutting power of the zanpaktou. It has several additional techquines :*'Divine Protection of the Wind (風の加護亜依, Kaze no Kago)': A completely defensive wind technique. It can take the shape of a rotating yet flat circular shield for protection and also appear in a dome like construction around an opponent to trap them, when in the dome the rotation of the air currents can be increased to cut and injure the target. :*'Wind Cutter (風キリ, Kazekiri)': This technique creates a large blade of slicing wind which can cut through her opponent. Making slashes allows her to release transparent blades of wind to cut enemies from a distance. It appears to be extremely powerful and can be used to immobilize large targets. :*'Shockwave (マジンガー衝撃のハ, Shougekiha)': With a wave of her arm, Aoko can send an extending, forward shockwave of wind towards the opponent. As the shockwave connects with the body it can hit the organ system, resulting in severe pain and internal damage. This techquine is quite dangerous as it can cause severe damage to the body and so Aoko does not use this technique often unless in a dire situation. *'Bankai': Higurashi no KamiKaze (ひぐらしの神風, Cicadas of the Divine Wind): When released a large amount of sprit energy shoots out from Aoko and into the sky followed by a bright flash of light. In ban kai form Aoko is transformed, she gains a grayish silver armor which covers most of her body and has four sets of angelic wings behind her back. When first transformed she is surrounded by a slight breeze of wind and her armor tends to shine. In bankai form Aoko has complete control of the wind with no limit whatsoever and can control the weather in the atmosphere, in addition to her wind powers all her physical attributes are enhanced and she gain tremendous raw speed and power. Aoko does not like to use her bankai to often. :Bankai Special Ability: Aoko's bankai has several additional techniques. :*'Ferocious Wind': By concentrating pressurized air on her hand, Aoko can release these as destructive blasts from her hands with extreme force, the blasts are quite devestating. :*'Flying': Aoko is able to manipulate the wind to give her the ability to fly and levitate, she is able to fly large distances with tremondous speed. :*'Wind Destruction': Aoko gathers air within her hands and compresses it into a bubble, when the bubble is small enough she releases the compressed air and sends it toward the opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion. The force of the blast is strong enough to destory a large wide area and cause serious injury to an opponent. :*'Imperial Wind Prision': This ability creates an immense wall of wind that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained circling sphere of air in which to imprison enemies. This ability can be also used to protect oneself from enemy attack, as the circling air can deflect enemy attacks. :*'Death of the Wind': With a wave of her arm, Aoko can send a massive wave of wind towards her opponents, which can throw people and objects at high speed. She can also creates a large blade of slicing wind which can cut through her opponents, this technique is useful when facing a against large numbers of enemies. :*'Whirlwind Fist': By spinning her arms in a circular motion with great speed, a small twister forms around her wrist. The middle is hollow, allowing her to punch the opponent. Should the opponent dodge, the force of the wind is strong enough to knock them back and if not wound them. Trivia Aoko Sonozaki's appreance is based on Aozaki Aoko from the anime/manga series Tsukihime. The name of her zanpakuto refers to a type of cicada native to Japan. Aoko's hobby is reading during her free time. Aoko wishes to fight with her sister Touko Sonozaki. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Captain Category:Character